yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CrunchyCookies/Rivals
Just a short rant about the rivals. I will likely make a longer version of this rant in the future (I say this about every rant, but seriously, these rivals have so many problems that I can't begin to explain, this needs to be extended). Osana Najimi: '''Ah, the anime-stereotypical tsundere. Otherwise known as the worst anime stereotype in the entire universe. Honestly, the 'bakas' (I've talked about this on another blog post), the hip sway, even the freakin' twin tails that are notable for a few tsunderes...her development is really bad. It makes me cringe in such a way that I can't even explain. I can't wait to murder her - fortunately, it's easy peasy to off her, so that's a benefit. ''Amai Odayaka: Definitely not the worst of the bunch...but her name?! It's generally better than the rumoured name, Amai Mafin, but it's still pretty bad. Amai is obviously sweet. Meanwhile, the stereotype of older people being sweet and kind is getting really old now. To be honest, older people treat younger people like rubbish. Like I said, she isn't the worst, but her name and personality aren't the sweetest either.'' ''Kizana Sunobu: I feel that Kizana was just a result of YandereDev not wanting to get pressure by getting rid of Kokona, and instead just completely changing her. Her surname is absolutely awful, totally obvious, a huge pointer to her personality. Also, calling her a himedere makes me cringe. Snobby and arrogant does not mean himedere. She's not a himedere until she gets a boyfriend. Get your anime tropes right, YandereDev.'' ''Oka Ruto: People say "Oka's so sweet and shy" and stuff like that. She can seem quite cute, but still, Yandere Dev has included some awful stuff when it comes to her. She wants to summon demons...oh, hey, she has insomnia, a mental disorder. Just because you have different interests does not mean that you have any disorders, YandereDev. Just make her shy ffs. You've already got the dialogue and animations.'' ''Asu Rito: Asu Rito means athletic. Need I say more? Oh, I have another thing to say. Active and sporty does not equal optimistic, energetic - stereotypical 'Genki Girl'. Quit including anime stereotypes that don't exist in real life! She's not the worst, a lot like Amai, but she does have flaws.'' ''Muja Kina: Stereotypical pervy nurse with big boobs who makes sexual innuendos. Oh wait, she's pure and innocent! Her name means that too, doesn't it? She's not pure and innocent though...she preys on Senpai, an eighteen year old. YandereDev, don't you try passing this slut of a school nurse over as pure and innocent, or at least a little. She's still committing pedophilia, which is absolutely disgusting.'' ''Mida Rana: Stereotypical pervy teacher with big boobs who makes sexual innuendos. Only she's not actually pure and innocent this time like the nurse, is she? She's deliberately committing pedophilia to an eighteen year old student, with sexual intentions too! Rana-swenseii-chan, you're a massive slut of a sub teacher, even more than the blessed school nurse. I can't wait to kill this pedophile either.'' ''Osoro Shidesu: Ah yes, she's a delinquent all right. Messy hair? Check. Ripped clothes? Check. Ripped body to go with it? Check. Violent past? Check. Gang of delinquents? Check. Causes plotholes? Che--ah, not a usual delinquent, huh? YandereDev just caused the most biggest plotholes in the game. Oh, Osoro-chan is a hypocrite! If Yandere-chan is a delinquent, Senpai can't love her, but of course SHE is irresistable!'' ''Hanako Yamada: Her relationship with Senpai is borderline incest, which is absolutely disgusting. Not to mention she is described as a "happy anime girl" -- more anime stereotypes! She's also clingy, which is really...not a good personality to have...and emotionally dependent on Senpai? I guess she wouldn't be a happy anime girl without her big bro! I can't imagine the edgy depression she would have without Senpai.'' ''Megami Saiko: 'She is also the most beautiful girl in school, the most popular girl in school, and the student council president. Need I say more? Oh, other than the fact that she'll make the game about one-hundred percent times harder than we need, hence she's the last rival. Other rivals may make you go back to the start of the week (I honestly don't know)...but it seems she'll teleport you right back to square one! That's how overpowered she is. Her name is also a painfully obvious pun on "mega psycho"...gah, she has a secret, doesn't she?! Category:Blog posts